Avatar (Canon, Sonic Forces)/Maverick Zero X
Summary The Avatar was originally an ordinary citizen of Sonic's World. When the Eggman Empire attacked however, the Avatar wound up among the district of people who survived the onslaught. After that, the Avatar joined the Resistance. A newcomer to the cause, they received the nickname "rookie", but managed nonetheless to accomplish a lot of duties. They eventually met Sonic, and decided to fight alongside him to free the world from Eggman. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A to 4-A Name: Avatar, "Rookie" (nickname) Origin: Sonic Forces Gender: Ambiguous (Iconic as male) Age: Teens Classification: Anthropomorphic Animal, Resistance Fighter, Sonic's Friend and Partner Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Enhanced Sight, (Via Scanner), Wispon and Grappling proficiency, Masterful Combat skills, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura, Limited Flight (With Double Jump), Fire Generation, Explosion Inducement, and Pseudo-Flight (With Burst Wispon), Electricity Manipulation (With the Ivory Wispon), Vibration Emission, Energy Construct Materialization, Whirlwind Generation, and Transmutation (With Cube Wispon), Pseudo-Duplication (With Asteroid Wispon), Charge Attack, Burrowing, and Adhesivity (With Drill Wispon), Destructive Shock Wave Generation and Limited Flight (With Hover Wispon), Black Hole Generation, Existence Erasure, and Teleportation (With Void Wispon), Speed Augmentation (With Speed Shoes), Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties via Shield Monitors), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors) 'Attack Potency: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level '(With the Void Wispon, they are able to generate black holes with output capable of instantly destroying Badniks. Fought with and overpowered a held back Infinite all by his lonesome. Defeated a Replica of Metal Sonic, Infinite, and the Death Egg Robot alongside Sonic the Hedgehog) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can match pace with Sonic and Infinite) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Sonic. Tied up three Death Egg Robot sentinels. Tripped a Death Crab) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Can tank hits from a Full Power Infinite. Unfazed by creating black holes with themselves at the focal point. Tanked the collapse of the Death Egg Robot's pocket realm, which contained innumerable stars) Stamina: 'Very high (Can fight for several days straight and take large amounts of punishment with little rest) 'Range: '''Standard melee range, Hundreds of Meters with their abilities 'Standard Equipment: '''Wispons, grappling hook, Scanner, Item Boxes 'Intelligence: '''Originally a common citizen without any special skills or abilities, the Avatar eventually develops into an incredibly skilled combatant after joining up with the Resistance, growing capable enough to near single-handedly mow down battalions of Badniks, take down a Death Crab, and even defeat the likes of Metal Sonic, Infinite, and Dr. Eggman. Having highly proficient grappling skills, the Avatar can masterfully utilize grappling gear to latch onto targets and swing around. They are skillful enough with their grappling tool to use it to latch onto foes and pull themselves in for an attack similar to Sonic's Homing Attack, dodge attacks, make sharp turns at high speed, and safely tie up foes as large as a Death Egg Robot sentinel or Death Crab. However, his grappling skills pale in comparison to his proficiency with his Wispons, which grant combat prowess rivaling or surpassing that of Sonic and Infinite. '''Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Avatar: * Wire Attack: The Avatar fires a grappling hook from their at opponents. If used on an enemy, the Avatar can then pull themselves towards their target and land a momentum-fueled strike on them. Alternatively, the Avatar can use the Wire Attack to hook onto inanimate targets and swing around with the aid of their grappling hook's wire. * Spin Attack:While moving at high speeds the Avatar curls into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * Stomp: While in the air, the Avatar rockets directly downward, descending in a crouching position. Upon landing, they'll release a destructive shock-wave which damages the nearby surroundings and enemies. * Boost: The Avatar coats themselves in a white aura and rockets forward at top speed, granting instant acceleration and turning them into a highly destructive projectile able to mow down anything in their path. * Double Jump: After performing a jump, the Avatar does an additional jump in midair without using any solid surfaces to set off from. * Quick Step: While running at high speeds the Avatar does swift-strafing movement in any desired direction, evading incoming obstacles and attacks. * Wall Jump: The Avatar jumps onto a wall and sets off from it with their feet, causing them to be send upwards. * Slide: While running at high speeds the Avatar drops down and slide along the ground with their feet in front of them, creating an aura field around themselves to mow down anything in their path. Wispons File:Burst Wispon selection screen.png|Burst Wispon File:Lightning Wispon selection screen.png|Lightning Wispon File:CubeWisponIcon.png|Cube Wispon File:SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-87.png|Asteroid Wispon File:SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-88.png|Drill Wispon File:SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-89.png|Hover Wispon File:SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-90.png|Void Wispon * Burst Wispon: '''By harnessing the power of a Red Wisp, the Avatar is able to spew combustive bursts of fire from a red-colored Wispon, essentially acting as a supercharged flamethrower with enough power to burn Infinite and the Death Egg Robot. Alternatively, it can also be utilized continuously while in midair to rapidly generate explosions underneath the Avatar, imitating flight. * '''Lightning Wispon: '''By harnessing the power of an Ivory Wisp, the Avatar can conjure an electrical whip from an ivory and gold-colored Wispon to slash enemies. Is powerful enough to explode Badniks and injure Infinite. * '''Cube Wispon: '''By harnessing the power of a Blue Wisp, the Avatar is able to use a hammer-shaped Wispon to slam the ground with enough force to generate a harmful shock wave. This turns non-airborne enemies into life-less Blue Blocks, who disintegrate into Blue Rings when touched or attacked again. Activating the Cube Wispon while in midair will cause the Avatar to spin fast enough to generate a whirlwind strong enough to destroy enemies on contact before activating as normal when hitting the ground. * '''Asteroid Wispon: '''By harnessing the power of an Indigo Wisp, the Avatar is able to to use a planet-shaped Wispon to produce five imperfect duplicates of themselves made up of indigo cubes that stand in a circle around the Avatar when they stand still, and will mimic the Avatar's stance and movements. When moving at high speeds however, the cubes will disperse and float behind the Avatar in a loose cloud shape, although they will return to normal when the wielder stops moving. Upon the Avatar's command, the cuboid replicates will either encircle around them for self-defense or quickly ram opponents. When the Avatar uses all five of his replicates, five more will immediately materialize at their aid. * '''Drill Wispon: '''By harnessing the power of a Yellow Wisp, the Avatar is able to use a cone-shaped Wispon to spiral forward in a burst of speed to stab into or through enemies at high speeds, with enough force to mow down a row of Badniks in an instant. Alternatively, it can be used to climb up walls and tunnel through the ground. * '''Hover Wispon: '''By harnessing the power of a Green Wisp, the Avatar is able to use a Green Wisp-shaped Wispon to produce powerful shock waves capable of sending Badniks flying several hundred meters away. Alternatively, it rode like a balloon while in midair for a short time to imitate flight. * '''Void Wispon: '''By harnessing the power of a Violet Wisp, the Avatar is able to use a violet-colored Wispon to materialize and launch a black hole straight forward. Said black hole quickly absorbs enemies and causes them to vanish without a trace. Alternatively, this Wispon can be utilize to teleport short distances. Gallery File:SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-4.png|Avatar, cat type. File:SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-2.png|Avatar, bird type. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X